


Always

by eva6



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Simon and Nia promise to always be there for each other.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by the song 'always' by Killswitch engage.
> 
> (I know that the song is about two brothers with a bucket list, but I like to think of it as a romantic song.)

"Nia."

"Hmm?"

"Promise me something."

"What is it?"

Simon sighed, he actually didn't know what to say to her.

He could've said anything to the girl standing in front of him, But he didn't.

He had a lot on his mind.

 

"Simon, weren't you going to say something to me?"

"I was, Nia, do you promise to stay by my side for eternity?"

"Always?"

"Always."

The two embraced and Stayed that way for a long time.

"I love you, Simon."

"You too, Nia."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a playlist to go with the couple!
> 
> 1\. Always- Killswitch Engage
> 
> 2\. My curse- Killswitch Engage
> 
> 3\. Your hand in mine- Explosions in the sky
> 
> 4\. Old fires- Raised by swans
> 
> 5\. Big love- CFCF (Fleetwood mac cover)
> 
> 6\. Look away- Big Country
> 
> 7\. Touch- Daft Punk
> 
> 8\. Music sounds better with you- Stardust
> 
> 9\. Lady (Hear me tonight)- Modjo


End file.
